Mon remède miracle
by FantasticWorldx
Summary: Leah est toujours aussi détruite par l'imprégnation de Sam avec sa cousine, Emily. Et si elle trouvait le remède contre son inconsolable tristesse ? Et si ce remède était son total opposé ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« _Tu connais l'opinion de Sam sur l'imprégnation, poursuivit Leah._

_- Oui. Elle sert à perpétuer la lignée._

_- Exactement. A procréer toute une une marmaille de bébés loups-garous. La survie de la race, la pureté génétique. On est attirés par la personne qui a les meilleures chances de transmettre le gène du loup. Si j'avais eu ce talent-là, Sam ne m'aurait pas quittée. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Apparemment, je n'ai pas l'aptitude de passer le gène, en dépit de mon sang, de mes ancêtres. Donc je suis un monstre, la fille-loup, qui n'est bonne à rien d'autre. Je suis une impasse génétique. Toi comme moi le savons bien Jacob._

_- Non, objectai-je. Ça c'est juste la théorie de Sam. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qui motive l'imprégnation. Billy est d'un avis différent._

_- D'accord, d'accord. Pour lui, l'imprégnation est destinée à procréer des loups plus forts. La preuve toi et Sam êtes des monstres énormes, plus gros que nos pères. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas une candidate à l'imprégnation. Je suis... Je suis ménopausée. J'ai vingt ans et je suis ménopausée._

_- Ce n'est pas du tout certain Leah. Si ça se trouve c'est juste notre aspect « évolution figée dans le temps ». Quand tu quitteras ton loup et que tu recommenceras à vieillir, je pense que les choses reprendront... euh... là où elles se sont arrêtés._

_- Je pourrais en effet y croire, si ce n'est que personne ne s'est imprégné de moi._

_- Tu tiens vraiment à t'imprégner ou à être imprégnée ? M'exclamai-je. Qu'y a t-il de mal à sortir et à tomber amoureuse comme une fille normale ? L'imprégnation n'est qu'une façon supplémentaire de te priver de ta liberté de choix._

_- Sam, Jared,Paul, Quil... ils n'ont pas l'air de le regretter._

_- Parce qu'il n'ont aucune indépendance d'esprit._

_- Et toi tu ne veux pas t'imprégner ?_

_- Surtout pas !_

_- Juste parce que tu es déjà amoureux d'elle. Si tu t'imprégnais, cet amour s'évanouirait. Tu n'aurais plus à souffrir à cause d'elle._

_- Souhaites-tu réellement oublier ce que tu ressens pour Sam ?_

_- Je le crois oui... »_

* * *

><p><em>Je tenais juste à préciser que ce paragraphe ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je l'utilise simplement comme prologue. Voilà :)<em>


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait un certain temps que nous étions faces aux Volturis. Nous étions en grand nombre. Beaucoup de loups garous, et tout autant de vampires, mais les Volturis était nombreux aussi. J'étais de plus en plus persuadée que le combat serait inévitable. Le trio qui dirigeait les Volturis allait voter pour ou contre la vie de Renesmée, quand je sentis soudain une chaleur emplir mon cœur, puis tout mon corps, peu à peu.

_- Non, impossible ! J'ai ressentis la même chose en m'approchant de Renesmée,_ pensa Jacob. _Et si..._

_- Non Jake, je ne peux pas m'imprégner... Je suis... Une impasse génétique..._

_- Leah, ça c'est que tu crois. Et si ce n'était pas le cas..._

Je ne lui répondis pas. Peu à peu, la chaleur augmentait. Jusqu'à en devenir étouffante. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas. Tout d'abord des pas feutrés. Puis des pas plus appuyés, plus humains. Soudain, surgis de la forêt, apparurent Alice et Jasper, les deux sangsues Cullen qui nous avaient lâchement abandonnés. Ils étaient suivis d'une autre vampire inconnue. Et derrière, un jeune homme, d'une beauté fracassante, les battement du cœur accélérés par la course. Je sus tout de suite qu'il était humain, mais pas que. Il était également vampire. J'en étais sûr. Tout en avançant vers notre groupe, il observa l'attroupement que nous formions. Commençant par les vampires, puis nous, les loups-garous. Et là, son regard croisa le mien...

Je me senti soudain bien, comme si toutes mes blessures étaient soudain cicatrisées. Mon amour pour Sam effacé. Son visage remplacé à présent par celui de ce jeune inconnu. L'imprégnation. Impossible ! N'étais-je donc pas une impasse génétique ? Cela changeait tout ! Mon monde changea. La gravité ne me retenait plus au sol, c'était _lui_. Le soleil ne m'éclairait plus, c'était _lui_. _Lui_, la seule personne que j'aimerais jamais.

Les pensées de Jacob et Seth se bousculèrent soudains dans mon esprit.

_- Leah ! Tu vois, je le savais ! Tu n'es pas une soi-disant impasse génétique ! Je suis ravi pour toi ! _-Jacob-

_- Je suis super content pour toi sœurette ! _-Seth-

Je ne sus quoi répondre, j'étais dans mon monde, loin de tout les autres. La réalité revint soudain à moi lorsque Alice prit la parole pour raconter son récit. Je n'écoutais presque pas, une partie de mon esprit toujours au paradis. Je saisi juste une chose. Mon soleil s'appelait Nahuel. Et il était, comme je l'avais deviné, un demi-vampire. Mais, étonnement, peu m'importait qu'il soit à demi vampire. Grâce à lui, à présent, j'avais enfin pu effacer tout mon amour pour Sam, et c'était une telle délivrance...

[...]

Enfin, grâce à Nahuel, mon soleil, et grâce au fait qu'il soit un demi-vampire, tout comme Renesmée, les Volturis étaient partis. Laissant échapper de parts et d'autres des marques d'affections, intensifiés par la peur que l'on avait eu de mourir. Tout cela fini, je voulais aller voir Nahuel. Mais là, j'eus peur. Et s'il me rejetait ? J'avais déjà tant souffert, alors, qu'il me rejette à son tour, comme l'avait fait Sam avant lui, je crois bien que ce serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait débordé le vase...

Essayant de me calmer, je le cherchai des yeux. Il était à côté de sa tante, Huilen d'après ce que j'avais compris, et nous observais, nous, les loups garous, avec intérêt. Puis, les personnes ne partant pas immédiatement se rendirent chez les Cullen. Nahuel en faisait parti. Je décidai donc d'y aller. Courant aux côtés de Jacob. Tous les deux essayant d'arriver avant l'autre, comme avant. Avant que Bella ne tombe enceinte. Tandis que je faisais toujours la course avec Jacob, j'en vins à penser que si Bella n'avais pas été enceinte, je ne me serais jamais imprégnée. Et rien que pour cela, je la remerciai. Malgré que je ne l'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur. Distraite pas mes pensées, Jacob réussi à me devancer.

_- Tricheur ! _Pensais-je.

_- Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie distraite !_ Ricanas t-il.

Jacob et moi nous transformions alors en humains, et entrâmes. Mon cœur battant la chamade. Ce que tout le monde devait entendre, vu notre ouïe fine à nous les loups garous et les vampires. Et là, je le vis, il étais assis sur le canapé. Il m'observai.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Donnez moi votre avis, positif comme négatif !<p>

C'est ma première fanfiction donc si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas.


	3. Chapitre 2

Tout d'abord, je me suis rendue compte que il y avait, comme me l'a fait remarqué virginia, un élément incohérent dans ma fiction. En effet Leah n'est pas sensée entendre les pensées des autres loups garous, à part de Jacob et Seth. Je vais donc modifier le premier chapitre. Voilà désolée ^^ Et merci à virginia pour me l'avoir fait remarquer. Et je remercie également ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci pour vos encouragement. :)

Donc voilà le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Tandis que l'on s'observait tous les deux, je me sentis rougir. Moi, rougir ? Une grande première ! Depuis que j'avais croisé le regard de Nahuel, je me sentais différente. C'était comme si je me redécouvrais. Où étais donc passée la Leah, garçon manqué, avec son caractère à en faire déguerpir plus d'un ? Carlisle, assis à côté de Nahuel, nous regarda et se leva pour aller voir Esmée. Il le faisait pour nous laisser discuter, c'était flagrant. Il devait déjà être au courant de mon imprégnation. Seth avait raison, finalement, ces vampires sont plutôt gentils quand on les connais. C'est moi qui vient de penser ça ? En effet, j'ai vraiment changée ! Cela devait être dû au fait que je m'étais imprégnée d'un demi vampire, ça en avait apparemment perturbé tous mes préjugés contre les vampires... J'allai donc m'installer à côté de Nahuel. Je n'osais pas le regarder, de peur que je ne rougisse encore plus. Ni lui parler, comment lui expliquer pour l'imprégnation ? Mais soudain, il brisa le silence qui pesait entre nous.

- Salut, moi c'est Nahuel. Tu doit être Leah. Edward m'a expliqué, tu sais, pour l'imprégnation.

Il était au courant ! Mon cœur s'accéléra, il le remarqua et me sourit. Ouah ! Ce qu'il était beau ! Cela devrait en être presque interdit, comment allais-je pouvoir me concentrer dans ces conditions ! Mais finalement qu'il soit au courant faciliterai les choses. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le regardai.

- Oui je suis Leah. Et... Qu'est ce que tu en penses. Du fait que je me sois imprégnée de toi.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à totalement comprendre le concept de l'imprégnation. Mais en tout cas, je l'ai ressentis, tout à l'heure en regardant l'un des loups, qui était toi je suppose, j'ai vraiment ressentis quelque chose ! Mais je ne saurais pas trop l'expliquer, c'est vraiment... trop bizarre ! On se connait à peine, mais pourtant, je sais qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre, ce que confirme l'imprégnation. Je crois bien que je t'aime déjà, même si ça parait un peu rapide pour faire cette constatation, j'en ai conscience...

Mon dieu, mon cœur allait exploser ! Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui répondre. Cependant je n'eux pas le loisir d'y réfléchir, car, me prenant au dépourvu, Nahuel m'embrassa. Baiser que je lui rendis bien évidemment. Ce fut d'abord tendre, puis plus passionné. Nous étions coupés du monde. Mais, lorsque nous entendîmes un rire étouffé - je reconnu Emmet - nous nous écartâmes brusquement l'un de l'autre. J'étais vraiment gênée ! Certains étaient encore plongés dans leurs conversation. Mais d'autre nous observaient, les yeux rieurs. Jacob et Seth en faisaient partis. Mon frère était mi-rieur, mi-dégouté. Quant à Jacob, il riait, mais derrière ce rire était caché un sourire. Signe qu'il était véritablement ravi que je sois enfin heureuse. Je lui souris donc à mon tour, il comprit la raison de ce sourire car il s'arrêta de rire pour sourire. Je me replongea alors dans les yeux de Nahuel. Celui-ci me contemplai aussi, avec un regard si amoureux que je senti mon cœur fondre. Il était si beau ! Avec sa peau brune et ses yeux marrons couleur chocolat qui feraient craquer n'importe quelle fille. Je ne me lassait pas de le contempler. Peu à peu certains vampires partaient, tandis que Nahuel et moi discutions, en apprenant un peu plus sur notre moitié respective. Me vint alors une interrogation.

- Mais, vous n'allez pas repartir chez vous ta tante et toi, si ? En tout cas si c'est le cas, je viendrais avec vous. Je ne supporterais pas de m'éloigner de toi.

- Non, quand Edward nous a parlé de l'imprégnation, soit dit en passant ma tante était ravie que je rencontre enfin celle qui m'était destinée. Donc ma tante et moi avons décidés de rester habiter ici. Les Cullen ont gentiment proposés que l'on reste chez eux.

- Oh c'est génial ! Je t'aime !

- Et moi dont !

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveaux mais, rien qu'un petit baiser. On aura largement le temps de s'embrasser une fois seuls !

Tout le monde était partis, sauf Nahuel et Huilen, sa tante, qui eux resteront ici à ma plus grande joie ! Je ressentais alors de la fatigue, signe d'une longue journée. Je dus me résoudre à rentrer chez moi, en promettant à Nahuel de revenir le lendemain bien sûr. Seth et moi mutâmes alors et rentrâmes chez nous. La nuit était tombée. Notre mère, Sue, nous attendait. Elle s'inquiétait probablement. Nous la rassurions donc et je lui racontai mon imprégnation. Elle était bien évidemment ravie. Une fois qu'elle m'eut lâchée, j'allais me coucher. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt et, cette nuit, mes rêves étaient habités par Nahuel.

* * *

><p>Voilà, désolée mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs ^^ J'essaierais d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois.<p>

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Trop guimauve peut-être ? Excusez-moi dans ce cas mais c'est mon côté romantique qui ressort là ! xD C'était peut-être également trop rapide pour vous, le rapprochement de Leah et Nahuel ? Je comprend pour cela que ça ne pourra pas plaire à tout le monde. ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand je me réveillai, il était 13 heures. Je me levais en vitesse. Comment avais-je pu dormir autant ! Je devais être vraiment épuisée. Lorsque je sortis dans le couloir, les ronflements de Seth me parvinrent. Il était apparemment encore plus épuisé que moi. Je descendis alors pour trouver ma mère dans la cuisine. En me voyant, elle me sourit.

- Tu as bien dormi, Leah ? Me demandas t-elle.

- Oui super !

Je pris alors mon petit-déjeuner. Pas grave, je n'aurais pas de déjeuner aujourd'hui. Puis j'allai prendre une douche. Une fois prête, je retournais dans ma chambre, en croisant mon frère, qui venait de se lever vu sa tête ! Je décidai alors d'aller voir Nahuel. Mais alors que je sortais, je vis Sam qui se dirigeait vers moi.

- Salut Leah, me dit-il.

- Salut.

C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que je n'avais bel et bien plus aucun sentiments pour lui.

- Que s'est-il passée hier ?

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Je... Tu t'es imprégnée, non ? J'ai vu ton regard quand tu as regardé ce demi-vampire, Nahuel.

- Oh ! Je vois. Eh bien oui, je me suis imprégnée de Nahuel.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je suis ravie pour toi Leah, tu mérite le bonheur.

- Euh... Merci Sam. Je dois y aller, je vais chez les Cullen le voir justement. Salut !

- Salut.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la forêt pour y muter. Sam avait vraiment une façon de parler... Étrange. Il parle comme un homme ayant une longue vie derrière lui, une voix empreinte de sagesse. Le fait d'avoir été seul seul lorsqu'il s'était transformé en loup-garou devait y être pour quelque chose...

Une fois arrivée chez les Cullen, j'allais frapper à la porte. Ce que je n'eus même pas le temps de faire puisque Nahuel m'ouvrit en souriant.

- Edward m'a prévenu, se justifia t-il.

Je lui souri.

- Tu m'a manqué, dis-je.

- Toi aussi. Beaucoup !

Et sans me laisser le temps de parler, comme le jour précédent, il m'embrassa. Encore plus passionnément que la veille. J'aurais voulu que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Malheureusement, lui comme moi avions besoin de respirer ! C'est pourquoi au bout d'un moment, nous mîmes fin au baiser, avec regret. Puis nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes, quand la tante de Nahuel arriva.

- Bonjour Leah. Désolée de vous déranger, mais je voulais seulement te dire que j'étais ravie que tu te sois imprégnée de Nahuel. Depuis hier, il est vraiment heureux. Et je ne doute pas que ce soit grâce à toi. Alors merci de le rendre heureux.

- Oh, euh... De rien !

- Bon je vous laisse.

Nous restions silencieux quelques instants.

- Ça te dit d'aller à la plage de La Push ? proposai-je.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Tant que je suis avec toi, j'irai partout où tu voudras.

Je souris. Sourire qu'il me rendit, en plus éblouissant. Ce qu'il était mignon ! Eh ! Ne serai-je pas en train de devenir comme ces filles romantiques que l'on appellent à fleurs bleu ? J'en ai bien l'impression ! Je confirme, j'ai vraiment changée... Et pourtant, étrangement, je me sentais plus moi-même en cet instant.

La plage était vide de monde. Nous étions seuls, Nahuel et moi. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le sable, au soleil, enlacés. Nous étions ainsi depuis 5 minutes quand soudain, de l'eau se déversa sur nous. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressa, tous mes sens en alerte. J'aurais du deviner qui était la personne responsable de cela. Paul, qui d'autres ? Il me sourit narquoisement, un seau à la main.

- J'ai pas pu résister, désolé !

- Je me vengerait, t'en fais pas ! Et depuis quand tu viens à la plage avec un seau ? Tu fais des châteaux de sable ? me moquais-je.

- Pff non ! Je l'ai trouvé sur la plage, quelqu'un l'a oublié, probablement.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'amène à la plage ?

- Je suis avec Rachel.

- Ah, d'accord.

En parlant du loup, Rachel se dirigeait vers nous. En nous voyant mouillés, Nahuel et moi, elle haussa les sourcils, dans un signe d'incompréhension.

- C'est l'œuvre de ton cher loups-garou de petit ami.

- Paul ! le réprimanda t-elle.

- J'ai pas pu résister à l'occasion qui s'est présentée !

Elle soupira. Puis elle observa Nahuel.

- Tu doit être Nahuel, non ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Ravie de te connaître !

Ils s'en allèrent ensuite. Nous laissant de nouveaux seuls.

- Nahuel, tu sais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir un jour des enfants, à cause de ma condition de loup garou, et tout ça...

- Ça m'est égal, tant que je suis avec toi, je serais toujours heureux.

- Tu ne me quitteras pas pour ça alors ?

- Te quitter ? Jamais de la vie ! Comment pourrai-je te quitter Leah ? Je crois bien que je ne pourrais même plus vivre sans toi, bien que je m'y risquerais pas à essayer !

- Je t'aime !

- Tout autant que je t'aime !

Ainsi, ce jour était le début de notre vie éternelle ensemble. Une vie qui serai faite de joie, de rires, de bonheur...

* * *

><p>J'ai finalement décidé d'arrêter ma fanfiction ici. Après tout, toute bonne chose à une fin, non ? ^^<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, malgré l'aspect vraiment guimauve encore une fois de cette fic. ^^ Il y aura tout de même 'un épilogue que j'ai déjà écrit ensuite. Voilà. :D


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**- **Pire ! appelai-je.

- J'arrive !

Elle descendit les escaliers de notre nouvelle maison en trombe et alla retrouver Sarah, la fille de Jacob et Renesmée.

Eh oui, Jacob et Renesmée avaient eu un enfant, ils l'ont prénommée Sarah en l'honneur de la mère décédée de Jacob. Nahuel et moi étions également toujours aussi amoureux et heureux, si ce n'est plus ! Nous avions finalement réussi à avoir un enfant ! J'avais essayé d'abandonner mon loup un moment, et là, miracle ! Je suis tombée enceinte. J'avais ainsi donner naissance à une fille. Nous l'avions quant à nous prénommé Pire, le prénom de la mère de Nahuel. Cette enfant était le rayon de soleil de notre vie ! Elle était tout autant extraordinaire que Nahuel et moi réunis. Elle avait du sang de demi-vampire dans les veines. Ainsi que du sang de loup-garou. Elle n'avait pas la capacité de se nourrir de sang, ni la capacité de se transformer en loup, mais elle avait retenue la capacité de vivre éternellement des deux « fonctions » de ses parents, elle allait donc éternellement être âgée de 20 ans. Ainsi nous vivrions éternellement heureux, tout comme Renesmée et Jacob avec Sarah.

Tandis que ma fille allait dans la voiture de Sarah pour une sortie entre fille, j'allai rejoindre Nahuel dans le salon. Lorsque j'arrivais à ses cotés, il m'enlaça.

- Je t'aime, dis-je tendrement.

- Éternellement, renchérit-il.

* * *

><p>Ça vous a plus ? Je l'espère en tout cas.<p>

Laissez moi vos commentaires sur cette fanfiction, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! :)


End file.
